The present invention relates to a back-up battery for an electronic device such as a cellular telephone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), portable PC, camera or any other electronic device with a rechargeable battery being charged through an inboard controller in the electronic device, which electronic device is provided with a contact for connecting a battery charger, and which back-up battery consists of one or more battery cells. According to the invention the terminals on the back-up battery are connected to a contact adapted to the contact for the battery charger on the electronic device, with the result that when it is connected to the electronic device""s battery charger contact, the back-up battery will charge the electronic device""s rechargeable battery, thereby providing increased service life for the electronic device.
It is an indisputable fact that even though electronic devices are presently supplied with relatively good rechargeable batteries with a long usage time and a long operative waiting time (so-called stand-by time), it is still a common experience to run out of battery capacity. In this case the solution is either to carry a spare battery or to find a suitable place to charge the battery, which in turn depends on having a battery charger available and being in the vicinity of an electric contact point with suitable voltage, etc. In many situations it is impractical to carry a spare battery or charger, in addition to which in many situations it will be necessary to e.g. re-establish the connection via cellular telephone immediately, for example in emergency situations or during important conversations, which are interrupted on account of deficient battery capacity.
To this may be added the fact that at the present time people are in the process of becoming highly dependent on the electronic devices as a communication tool and for personal and business planning and administration. It is therefore important to be able to maintain the necessary preparedness with regard to the electronic device""s operative functional time.
Thus it is an object of the back-up battery according to the present invention to provide a solution which gives an electronic device extra battery capacity in a simple manner. It is a further object that the solution should be small, reasonably priced, easy to use and designed in such a manner that a user can employ the back-up battery intuitively.
Amongst previously known solutions, mention may be made of various generally known solutions, which xe2x80x9crationxe2x80x9d a part of the battery capacity for an emergency situation. However, this does not cover the need for a general increase in battery capacity when the situation has reached the stage when the user has a depleted battery and still needs an operative electronic device. It is also known to connect an external battery (spare battery) to a suitable device with an electronic circuit, which spare battery gives the electronic device additional operative time through increased battery capacity. The solution is illustrated, amongst other places, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,747. The solution will be expensive, involving a connection point and an electronic circuit, which in addition will always have to be available. In the solution in the present invention, the object is to avoid this by providing a universal solution, which employs the electronic device""s own control, thus avoiding the need for any extra equipment apart from only the back-up battery, which can then be purchased anywhere and employed immediately.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,106, moreover, a solution is disclosed where different electrical devices such as a torch or the like can be connected to a cellular telephone battery through suitable connection points. In this case it will also be possible to connect the cellular telephone battery to an additional battery in parallel connection. The disadvantage, of course, is that the connected battery has to be specially adapted to the cellular telephone""s battery with regard to voltage level, etc., which in turn makes the solution inflexible. Moreover, an electronic control circuit for the connection is preferable.
The present invention relates to a back-up battery for an electronic device with a rechargeable battery, which electronic device is provided with a contact for connecting a battery charger and which electronic device is provided with a control between the electronic device""s battery charger contact and the battery, and which back-up battery consists of one or more battery cells. The invention is characterised in that the terminals on the back-up battery are connected to a contact adapted to the contact for the battery charger on the electronic device. Furthermore, the battery voltage between the terminals on the back-up battery is identical to or exceeds the threshold voltage required for the electronic device""s control to accept the back-up battery as a charger for the electronic device""s own battery. This provides a solution substantially without costly electronic components.
In the preferred embodiment the battery cells and the contact are moulded to form a constructional unit. This is preferred since it provides an easy to handle unit, which can be employed intuitively and reliably according to the object of the present invention.
It has been shown that a great many electronic devices employ a battery with a battery voltage around 3.6 volts, At the same time a standard battery charger often supplies around 9 volts unstable voltage. This voltage is transformed into a suitable charging voltage and the charging is controlled by a control circuit incorporated in the electronic device. This control circuit will only start charging the electronic device""s battery if the voltage from the back-up battery is above a predefined lower limit. For most cellular telephones this limit is approximately 3.6 volts. In an embodiment, therefore, the battery voltage between the terminals on the back-up battery is around 3.6 volts (preferably slightly more). In most embodiments this is lower than the voltage from a battery charger, while the voltage is sufficiently high for the control circuit in the electronic device to perceive the back-up battery as a charger and the charging sequence is initiated. The electronic device can be used while this is in progress, and the back-up battery will thereby function xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d via the charging contact as the electronic device""s battery.
In a further alternative embodiment where the control circuit is defined with a higher limit value for voltage into the charging contact in order to implement the charging sequence, the battery voltage between the terminals on the back-up battery is approximately 9 volts. Other voltage levels will, of course, also be suitable and it will be obvious to a person skilled in the art with knowledge of the solution according to the present invention how the battery voltage should be adapted to the solution.
In order to safeguard the battery and particularly the electronic device against undesirable damage, which may occur, e.g., during terminal changing when the battery is depleted, etc., in the preferred embodiment the back-up battery is provided with a diode.
In some embodiments it will be possible to employ a 3.6 volt back-up battery with an electronic device with a battery voltage of approximately 2.4 volts.
The use may be envisaged of a great many different types of the batteries, which are currently available. However, it will be advantageous to employ one or more small battery cells in order that the total back-up battery should be small in size and of the desired shape. Such batteries or battery cells may, for example, be Alcalic, Li-Ion batteries, NiMH, Li/MnO2 or NiCd. The batteries or cells can be connected in parallel or in serial in order to obtain increased capacity or increased voltage respectively between the back-up battery""s terminals.
The advantages of the solution according to the present invention are that it will be possible to produce an extremely simple and reasonably priced back-up battery for electronic devices. With the choice of batteries or cells with a voltage level between the terminals according to the invention, the back-up battery will be able to be produced substantially without an electronic control circuit (or only with a diode or limited form of electronics), or other kind of electronic device, since the battery emulates a battery charger, employing the electronic device""s own control for the charging sequence. It is possible to combine this with immediate use of most electronic devices since the latter can be used even during the charging sequence. Moreover, the need is eliminated for connecting the battery to more of the electronic device""s contact points over and above the charging contact. The use of several contacts is normal in many cases since charging emulators or battery chargers communicate with the electronic device""s control circuit for charging through several suitable contact points. Solutions of this kind are, amongst other things, extremely costly since contacts can be expensive. This also makes the back-up battery solution less flexible since in many electronic devices the design of the contacts for the charger is different to that of other peripheral equipment. By only using a charging contact, the number of possible variations of contacts is substantially reduced.